The Little Beetle That Could
by Stuffed Piggy
Summary: High School Graduate Terry barely remembers the esoteric graphic novel Naruto. During her summer holiday, Terry encounter a tragic accident that leads to her untimely death - at the same time, a slight error has occurred in the Naruto Universe. A well used idea that I'm hoping to do justice to.
1. Death

**A/N:** So, I've finally gotten hold of the laptop, that had this spectacular first chapter that's been awaiting you. Enjoy, and please excuse any typos or grammatical error's, I'm just human and I make mistakes too. Oh, and this is inspired by all author's before me who have taken on the path of the SI's. Next chapter will definitely be longer.

* * *

**Chapter one- Death**

I never considered it would happen this way.

Above me the sun light aluminates the surface of the ocean, and the constantly in motion water distorts the image of the sky. Various tropical fish that I have never seen before, and wouldn't know the names of, swim away from me and the other piece's of sinking debris.

Red is gradually tinting the water and my vision. Sometime earlier I had noticed the pain coming for my decapitated arm, or leg, or maybe both.

As the pressure of the water forcefully pushes the last of my breath from my body, I watch entranced as the bubbles rush toward the surface.

The fear that had first consumed me is no longer in my reach; it has escaped me. Without fear to push me to strive for survival, I know I will die. It surprises me. I mean, I knew. I knew everyone had to die at some point or another, but I just never thought it would be so… soon.

I have plans. This coming fall I'll begin Community Collage, during which I'll submit a résumé for a position at the nearby Nursing Home as a CNA. After the first two-year's I'd transfer to a University, apply for the ROTC program, and enter courses to achieve my goal in becoming a nurse. That is only the beginning. I am going to achieve the impossible from within my family.

I had plans, but it doesn't matter anymore because I'm dying.

The shrapnel impaling my abdomen has dragged me down to the depths of the ocean where there is no light. Or could it be that I have closed my eyes?


	2. Rebirth

**A/N:** Most of you have already read of these stories if you're reading mines, if not well you should really check them out. Inspiration for this story comes from _Dreaming of Sunshine (Naruto)_, and _Dream (Pokemon)._

**Disclaimer:** So I noticed that I left out my disclaimer in the first chapter, but I'm not skilled in handling this site enough not to accidentally erase everything, so if you don't tell I won't, 'kay? Naruto doesn't belong to me!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Rebirth**

Death isn't what I was expecting.

Besides the feeling of hopelessness and the pain, there was also a small period of peace. Though, there was no reel of life flashing before my eyes, nor was there a bright white light that beckoned me.

Instead, I find myself embraced in a warm cocoon, comforted by a darkness that isn't so much as the eternal darkness that Purgatory is described as, but a soft place where I remember lying asleep next to mother. I suppose that I am in a form of Heaven because nothing so safe…and loving can be damnation.

In this suspension of contentment, I contemplate about my past life. What my purpose was, and the influence I had on the lives around me.

My family is…was a tight knit group of people, one that I was only ever an observer of, not an active participant. Not to say my immediate family was cold towards me, no that is a whole other story; I'm speaking of my extended family, the ones that I found to hold a stronger sort of love for. My cousins were my life; they were the ones that held me together because that's what a family does. I couldn't do the same for their parents though.

They didn't hold my values and I didn't hold theirs. I took life with the seriousness I knew it was deserving of, and they lived in debauchery; constantly consuming poisons that altered their physical bodies and minds until they were shadows of their former selves. I was partly at fault and I'm a shamed of that. I never once had the courage to just take away the substances' and tell it to them straight, not once. I only ever advocated about the negative effects that it caused and nothing more. I didn't care enough to step out from my quiet corner and be assertive. I just watched it all happen.

I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I could have changed something if I had at least tried. The cousins that I held so dear wouldn't have to live with such horrible influences. Didn't have to if I had just spoken up, did for them what they were always doing for me.

In some demented attempt at recompense, I decided to go into the medical field. When my Aunts and Uncles were inevitably admitted into a facility, I believed I could be able to somehow heal them from their ails. They would listen because I would be the only one who would go so far to help them. To commit my life into caring for them, to -at last- lend a hand in some way. Then they would be the parents that my cousin had always deserved.

Funny, when I finally make an effort I'm rewarded with death.

* * *

My relatively comfortable space, now feels crowded. As if another is next to me, I can feel such a pure wholesome will. I want to shy away, and make room for this innocent entity; my tainted soul shouldn't foul up an unadulterated essence. If the ability to shed tears were in my grasp I would be crying my heart out because the spirit is relentless. It follows, and there is only so far that I can flee before it clutches onto a part of me; a nameless part that has no physical form, but I feel none the less.

Searing pain penetrates that small part of me completely. Unlike the physical injury of my death throes this is much more intimate, touching on a sacred vulnerable piece of my core. Nothing I do can end it; it keeps encroaching with merciless abandon, until suddenly it stops. I'm attached to some being –connected- and somehow I lose sight of everything I am, everything I wanted to become, in the smarting pureness encompassing me.

* * *

Time hasn't played a huge role so far in this cocoon, but I know that a good portion of it has passed when the essence starts to pull back. Mourning, I realize it's taking some of what makes me -me- back with it and leaving behind some of it in its place. It's unnatural in its placement; it's too virtuous and chaste. But just the same, it feels all too natural like a hot scolding bath that leaves me feeling a little bit new. Once the pain recedes into an ache, I can feel a remedial rest start to take place.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of a body. Disoriented, with no knowledge of direction, I have no clue until I try to move that it is mine. It's scary how everything is changing in this space, jumping from one overwhelming happenstance to another. Despite the rest, I feel so tired. A proverbial muscle that I have never had to use regularly is stretched to exhaustion.

I hold reservations about this being Heaven now. God wouldn't rip my soul apart and attach it to something altogether different, altering who I am. Then again, I wouldn't know who God really is would I? I have yet to meet him after all.

'Perhaps this is just a resting place,' I think regretfully, 'before I truly ascend.'

Life had been hard, but I had lived it, and I don't feel like I accomplished anything of value. Mother would have known what to do, like always, she seemed to forever hold my answers. I try to turn to get comfortable, but it's constricted where I am now, and something's clinging to me. I keep twisting and turning, even kicking, and finally its grip withdraws. Over and over this happens again and again, until I tire and reluctantly permit its imposition.

'It's not like it's injuring me,' I think with drowsiness, 'How weird, why am I always so lethargic?'

* * *

My body is being squeezed all around, and I can't breathe. Fear strikes me down throughout my being, and flashes of the ocean greet me. The rapid beating of my heart fills my ears, and desperate attempts at breathing leads to liquid filling my nose and mouth. I'm drowning all over again, but this time I don't even have a fighting chance.

* * *

**A/N:**A special thanks to bored411 for being my first reviewer! :) Reviews make the world go round, I love hearing what the reader has to say, so feel free to express yourselves.


End file.
